


Eat Your Greens

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Allergies, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher does some tricky work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Greens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Green" and the fic_promptly prompt "Dollhouse, Topher, The nuances of programming food likes and dislikes"

Topher carefully connected a few holographic wires and then sat back to consider his handiwork. The nuances of programming food likes and dislikes were highly detailed, and tricky, and it had taken even him quite a few tries before he could include them in an active imprint.

Fortunately, most engagements didn't require that level of detail, beyond the simple command code in the Doll state to 'eat your greens' twice a day.

This imprint, however, was the trickiest he had ever done. This time he was manipulating a dozen different areas of the brain to create, not just an aversion to a particular food, nor a mislabel in the taste buds to make a food unpalatable, both of which he had mastered. No, today he was actually creating an allergic reaction to the food, which was far more complex. Made more so by the fact that the doll needed to become sick enough to need medical attention, but not sick enough to actually die it if wasn't administered. Unfortunately, as this was a House job, he couldn't even count on a paying customer to want to keep his doll whole.

Frowning as his eyes traced the neural pathways he had just connected, Topher sighed and picked up his stylus. It still wasn't perfect, but he would get it there.


End file.
